Towers
Overviews Towers are tall, circular structures found throughout the world. As with Dungeons, each tower has a number of Mob Spawner-filled floors and a healthy amount of loot at the top. Towers are found in multiple colours, including blue, light blue, yellow, red and purple; a tower's colour is often dependent on the biome it's found in. Unlike the dungeons, towers are leveled depending on the level of the area you are in. As of patch 0.5, taller towers have been added to appear on occasion, with several more levels to conquer on your climb to the top, as well as better treasure once you reach the top room. Be sure you're equipped before attempting to tackle one of these! You may find it more challenging than you think. The Rooms There are multiple rooms in the towers. Each has a random spawner and a different design. There are sometimes lava/water and or Soul Sand blocks on the floors. If a tower has blocks on it half way up, like a generated block (not ones that have been placed) then that's where the door will be. The top floor always contains a red carpet to the end chest, making it a profitable and sometimes dangerous source of wool. Some Towers may spawn with floors broken in places, causing monsters from the floor above to drop onto you. every other floor has holes in it so you don't get mobbed by mobs. Beware! Note that if you're thinking of making it your home, there are hidden spawners above the pillars, in the ceiling. :( Occasionally the end-room carpet is white insted of red, as well as all of the spawners being pig-spawners instead of the usual mob-spawners. Defeating Towers Towers used be really hard to conquer, but because of the updates to the game, clearing towers has become a lot easier. This is due to the introduction of the ability tree which also you to put extra points into your abilities, either making them do more damage or shoot additional projectiles. This means that you no longer have to rely on your stats for damage and makes clearing mobs a lot easier. Therefore, if you just pick an aoe spell and spam points into that you should have no trouble clearing by just using that one ability. Also, once you get to the top, you may notice a block similiar to a note block, titled "Entrace warp". This block is possibly used to warp back to the entrance if you can't get through the top. -Rainmask64 Easy Exp Farming Just stack some blocks in a corner in a floor where there are a large amount of spawners. Try to go for floors which are completely flat, absent of any other obstacles. Just stand on your mini pillar until enough mobs spawn and then jump down to kill all of them and then either Leap or Blink to the top of the pillar, rinse and repeat. The good thing about this is that you can simply open your inventory at the top of your pillar, go afk and/or do something else, switching back to H/M every once in a while to clear out the mobs. The Script for the Teleport This section is for those who wonder how and/or want to make their own towers in this modpack. With much trial and error the script for the block that takes the player back to the entrance of the tower has been procured for your use. if activator is None: return activator.playSound("mob.enderman.portal", 1f, 1f, 1f) activator.setPosition(X, Y, Z) activator.setYaw(-90.0f) activator.setPitch(0.0f) activator.playSound("mob.enderman.portal", 1f, 1f, 1f) Now in the script you can substitute the X,Y,Z with the coordinates of the destination. You can also add more to the script but this is the basic script of the Warp Block at the top of the Tower. This script is also found in the dungeon. "Troll Towers" Sometimes you will find a so-called "Troll Tower". On the outside, they look like normal towers, but on the inside there are only animal spawners. Also, at the top there is white wool only and an empty chest. They don't have an entrance warp either. Category:Towers Category:Mechanics Category:The world Category:Dungeons